Lycanthropy
Lycanthropy is used to describe the abilities of Lycanthropes. Though it is never called this within the context of ''Life of Supernatural, ''individuals such as Wolfbloods fit the term almost perfectly. Though Wolfbloods take center stage, they are not the only species of Lycanthrope that is present. They are shown to lead normal human and animal lives despite their abilities. Characteristics and Abilities Lycanthropes are sometimes referred to as the "Were Line", after the common method for naming certain species. This method takes the prefix were- followed by the name of the animal the person in question transforms into. However, the naming method used primarily in ''Life of Supernatural ''takes the name of the animal followed by the prefix -blood, such as in Wolfbloods. Despite Lycanthropes being commonly depicted as large, somewhat humanoid, monster versions of the animal in most media, Lycanthropes in ''Life of Supernatural ''don't follow this trend. Instead, they appear as a normal animal in terms of anatomy. It is shown, however, that they keep their heightened intelligence. They seem to have some degree of control of their abilities and can even keep themselves in a partially transformed state (the most common example is having their tails and animal ears present). Despite this control, they still show animal-like behavior in human form which includes forming packs and growling which has the potential to give them away. Avril is shown to have the ability to Soul Split, which may or may not be exclusive to her rather than a power other Lycanthropes have. Though Lycanthropes do appear normal in both animal and human form when entirely shifted, they do have traits that set them apart. In both forms, their eyes glow. In this image it is shown that Hannah, a normal human, does not share this trait and Avril's eyes are even mentioned to do so. This may be a shared trait with normal animals as Flame, a regular house cat, is drawn with glowing eyes in the same picture. The color of a Lycanthrope's eyes also keeps its hue in both forms. This can be seen as abnormal if the eye color isn't present in humans or the animal they shift into and can expose the Lycanthrope. Lycanthropes can be based on multiple animals, even fictional ones. Species Currently Lycanthropes can take the form of three different species and it is speculated that there is more (possibly for every animal). Though the names of the species describes what kind of animal the Lycanthrope turns into, the actual subspecies or breed can vary as long as it sticks to the base animal. Wolfbloods Being the most common species in the Were Line, Wolfbloods, or werewolves, are the most represented Lycanthrope in ''Life of Supernatural. ''They can have obvious wolf-like habits such as forming packs even in human form with other Lycanthropes. They are the only known species to have Alphas, which may imply that forming packs is a habit exclusive to them. Despite this, Avril, an Alpha, has been seen to take other Lycanthropes into her pack such as the Catblood, Miren. Known Wolfbloods include: * Avril * Kit * Tabitha * Rollan * Liam * Chase * Connor * Karem * Avril's Pups Catbloods One of the other two species represented are Catbloods. Though they do exist, they have never been seen in cat form during the story. Their only depiction is in the form of McNicole's art. Miren is the only known Catblood. Dragonbloods Another one of the few species presented, Dragonbloods are an outlier, as dragons are fictional. Their existence implies that other fictional creatures can be Lycanthropes, or that dragons actually existed in ''Life of Supernatural. ''Regardless, the only Dragonblood has never been seen in animal form whether written or drawn. It is also unknown what dragon variants are possible. Sara is the only known Dragonblood. Category:Lore